La Estrella del Norte
by Donnovan Maylan
Summary: El grupo ha arrivado a un nuevo mundo, un mundo que no es muy distinto del nuestro, solo que ahi vive una chica fuera de lo normal...¿que es lo que sabe ella de ellos?¿que secretos esconde esta chica? y ¿como es que sabe usar una katana? Cap. 3 listo
1. Ya llegaron

La Estrella del Norte

NOTA* TSUBASA CHRoNiCLeS ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo Anya, Azuka y demás personajes que se me ocurran

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Era un pacífico y tranquilo día en aquella ciudad desértica, pero solo había un problema…

-¡!!!AAAAAAAAAAH¡¡¡¡¡ el sol está cociendo mi piel- Exclamo una joven de cabello liso, ojos castaños, de estatura .promedio y tez pálida con muy mal carácter que llevaba puesta unos shorts negros (a regañadientes), unas balerinas negras y una camisa rosa corta sin mangas.

- te dije que te pusieras bloqueador- Contesto una muchacha de cabello negro ondulado y ojos azules, alta de piel almendrada, que llevaba puestos unos pantalones deportivos grises, tenis y camiseta blanca.

-perdóname la vida, YO no fui la que me acabe el bloqueador- Respondió la otra con un tono de sarcasmo.

- ya, ya, ya entendí, fue mi culpa, lo siento, se me había olvidado que- En eso se detuvo y miro al cielo, pues se le había figurado ver un bulto sobresalir.

-¿Qué viste?- pregunto la primera al ver que su compañera no continuo hablando - ¡¡Anya!!- Grito la muchacha en busca de que su amiga reaccionara, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Al ver que su amiga se había detenido en seco, la joven miro desesperada hacia el cielo en busca de lo que había captado la atención de "Anya" pero, al ver hacia su misma dirección, se encontró con algo que había visto hacia unos días, algo que había visto en un sueño.

De inmediato, la joven se dio cuenta de que alguien venia, un grupo, más específicamente, del cual tenía órdenes de recibir en ese mundo, ordenes de "La Bruja de las Dimensiones".

Corrió hacia la dirección en la que esa gota de cielo descendía, pasando a toda velocidad entre los arbustos, cuando, detrás de una hilera de estos, se escucho un SPLAAASH, seguido de un ruido sordo.

Con el corazón a mil, la chica se puso a pensar en que es lo que debía hacer, como debería comportarse, como debería hablarles y, sobre todo, como debería actuar; pues ella se consideraba la persona menos agraciada de la tierra, siempre dándose golpes o tropezándose con algo, pero la verdad es que era muy distraída, pero en apariencia, ella era la persona mas hermosa, delgada (delgada natural) y pálida de cabello rizado que jamás había existido, además de que tenía un humor un tanto serio y masculino (siempre había convivido con hombres, así que había adquirido muchas de sus características, a pesar del desapruebo de su madre), aunque lo único que le distorsionaba un poco su cara de "V" ovalada eran sus lentes cuadrados. Siguió pensando la forma en que debería presentarse sin dar una mala impresión, pero se vio interrumpida por una fuerte voz masculina un tanto ronca que grito.

-¡¡¡¡QUITENSE DE ENCIMA, MALDITA SEAAAA!!!!- En cuanto la joven oyó ese grito, supo en ese preciso instante, que ELLOS habían llegado…

- jajajaja lo sentimos, Kuro-nyu, jajajaja- Dijo una voz más suave, mas…juvenil, seguida por un sonido sordo, como si se hubiera caído un paquete un poco pesado.

-puuu, Kuro-chan hizo que Sakura-chan y Shaoran-kun se cayeran de sentón, Kuro-tan es taaaaaaan malo- replico una vocecita que se oía demasiado infantil.

Cuando ella estuvo lista para salir de los arbustos, sintió un tirón con fuerza casi demoledora, haciéndola aterrizar en el suelo sobre un montón de rocas muy dolorosas. Ella estuvo a punto de gritar, cuando una mano salió detrás de él y le tapo la boca. Una mano muy familiar.


	2. Llanto Repentino

NOTA* TSUBASA CHRoNiCLeS ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo Anya, Asuka y demás personajes que se me ocurran

CAP. 2 ; Llanto repentino

Antes de que pudiera levantarse, sintió otra mano jalándola por la espalda, seguida de una voz femenina, la voz de Anya.

-Shhhhh ¿Qué crees que haces Asuka? –Pregunto Anya casi en un susurro

- aaaaah no, la pregunta es, ¡¿Qué rayos crees que estás haciendo?!- Respondió la otra casi queriendo gritar

-Pues…obvio, estoy tratando de salvarte- replico Anya en un susurro

-Mira-comenzó Asuka-Tengo órdenes estrictas de recibir a esas personas ¿entiendes?. Así que hazme un favor-Callo un segundo y tomo una gran bocanada de aire y grito-¡¡¡¡¡¡DEJA DE JALARME POR LA ESPALDAAAAA!!!!!!- se dio la vuelta y quiso salir corriendo a continuar con la misión, pero choco con algo grande, algo grande y malhumorado.

-¿Qué demo…?-reacciono Asuka luego de levantarse

-aaaaah, Kurogane-san, creo que esa niña se acaba de estampar contra usted- dijo una voz masculina más suave y joven que las otras dos.

-ah jajá, Shaoran-kun tiene razón, ¿nee, Kuro-puuu?- dijo la voz juguetona de un muchacho.

Cuando Asuka abrió los ojos para ver qué era lo que había pasado, se había dado cuenta de algo…ahora mismo estaba frente a frente con el grupo de viajeros. El grupo de viajeros al que ella siempre había observado desde un principio…

-Lo siento-Se disculpo Asuka inclinándose como se acostumbra pedir disculpas en Japón-Pido perdón por mi torpeza, mi nombre es Asuka Miyanoshita (N/A; si, ella es pariente lejana de Claire/Satsuki) y permítanme decirles que es un gusto verlos en persona. Después de presentarse, los 4 viajeros se quedaron atónitos y con la boca abierta.

-¿En…persona?-Exclamo el muchacho de cabello y ojos castaños-Es decir ¿ya nos conocía?

-Sí, pero esa explicación será para otro tiempo, así que tu eres Shaoran ¿no es así?-Pregunto Asuka con total normalidad.

-S…s…si y ella es-señalando hacia una chica detrás suyo de cabello castaño y ojos esmeralda.

-Sakura –termino Asuka-Entonces ¿tú eres Fai?-dijo viendo al rubio ojiazul de expresión divertida.

-así es, señorita y supongo que ya te sabes su nombre-señalo al tipo de traje y cabello negro de ojos rojos. ¿Eh?-exclamo confuso el joven ninja.

-Sí, el es Kurogane-Asintió Asuka-esa cosita en tu espalda es Mokona-señalo a Shaoran- y ella es mi amiga casi hermana Anya-dijo Asuka estirando su mano hacia detrás de los arbustos.

Todos los presentes dirigieron su mirada hacia los arbustos, esperando que saliera la persona a la que la joven conocida como Asuka había presentado saliera a conocerlos, pero no hubo movimiento alguno que indicara la presencia de esta.

-Supongo que volvió a escapar otra vez-Dijo Asuka con un suspiro

-¿Ya ha pasado esto antes?- Pregunto Sakura

-Sip, varias veces-Contesto Asuka con cierto tono de desinterés.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto con cierta curiosidad la joven ojos esmeralda.

-Creo que le da mucha pena, Sakura-Hime-Comento el castaño.

-Bueno-Exclamo el rubio-¿nos puedes explicar cómo es que nos conoces, Asuka-chan?-termino el mago con cierto interés.

Asuka cayó un momento mirándolos con la palabra ironía escrita en los ojos, ella no quería que supieran la verdad, pero sabía que tendría que desrícelos todo, absolutamente todo.

-¿Y bien?-Exclamo con impaciencia el ninja

-jeje, eres igual, nunca cambias, ni siquiera tu otro yo- dijo entre risas la joven pálida

-¿Eh?-exclamaron todos con cara de confusión al más puro estilo anime

-En fin, ¿No creo que quieran quedarse aquí todo el día, o si?- Pregunto Asuka, atinándole justo en el blanco a lo que ellos estarían pensando, pues la verdad era de que el sol estaba comenzando a molestarles, y mucho.

-¿Conoces un lugar donde nos podamos quedar Asuka-chaan?-Pregunto Mokona dando un brinco hacia el hombro de Asuka.

-Claro que si, pequeña Mokona-Se dio la media vuelta y dijo-Síganme.

Fai, Sakura y Shaoran comenzaron a avanzar detrás de Asuka hacia el lugar en el que se hospedarían en ese mundo, pero Kurogane se había quedado atrás, pensando en lo que le había dicho, preguntándose que era lo que ella había querido decir.

Minutos después de cruzar un sin fin de calles llenas de gente, llegaron a una casa que no era muy distinta de las demás, solo que era más alta (casi de tres pisos), pintada de un extraño color melón, con los marcos de las ventanas pintados de un morado digno de una uva.

-Yo no la quería de esos colores-Dijo Asuka al ver que los demás miraban a su casa con una gotita en la cabeza al más puro estilo anime.

-¿Es tu casa?-pregunto Fai sin quitarle la mirada a la casa.

-sí, ¿Tiene algo de malo?-Dijo la joven castaña cara pálida, lista para dar la explicación al motivo del porque su casa se ve así.

-No, no tiene nada de malo, es solo que…- Respondió Fai cambiando a un tono más serio -¿Dónde están tus padres, jovencita?- al preguntar, Fai noto como la expresión de Asuka se transformo, se volvió una expresión llena de dolor.

-¿Le pasa algo Asuka-san?-Pregunto Sakura al ver la expresión de Asuka.

-no…nada-Dijo Asuka, aguantando por dentro las ganas de llorar.

-No trates de engañarnos niña, se te nota luego luego que estas mintiendo.

-¿Eh?-dijo Asuka queriendo levantar la mirada para ver al que le había dicho eso, pero no pudo hacerlo, pues tenía sus mejillas bañadas en agua cuando empezó a llorar.

-¡¡¡ASUKA-SAN, SE ENCUENTRA BIEN!!!-gritaron desesperadas Sakura y Mokona al ver que Asuka ya tenía varias lagrimas desbordándose por sus ojos color chocolate oscuro.

-¡Asuka-san!, ¿Qué ocurre?-Exclamo Shaoran, pues su cuerpo había comenzado a temblar igual que una gelatina.

-Asuka-san, dinos que fue lo que-Fai no pudo terminar su frase, pues en ese momento las piernas de Asuka le fallaron, haciéndola caer directo al pavimento. De algo estaba seguro, lo que le había pasado a los padres de esa chica fue demasiado traumático, y a ella le había tocado verlo.

-¡¡¡¡ASUKA-CHAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!-Grito Mokona con desesperación, desconcertada por lo de su pasado y asustada por el hecho de que esa chica se había desplomado frente a ella.

-Oye niña, que tienes-Pregunto Kurogane un poco fastidiado, pero muy curioso por la misma razón que la de Mokona. Cuando él iba a levantarla, sintió una presencia masculina, una muy parecida a la suya.

-¡¡DEJALA EN PAZ!!-Grito Kurogane

-Kuro-chuchu, este no es tiempo de hacer mímica-dijo Mokona, alarmada por Asuka.

-¡¡¡PERO YO NO FUIII, Y NO ME LLAMES KURO-CHUCHU!!!-Respondió enfurecido de que lo culparan por algo que no había hecho, hasta que se dio cuenta que aquella voz que le había exigido dejarla en el suelo era idéntica a la suya.

________________________________________________________________________________________

**KONICHIWA QUERIDOS LECTORES, QUISA ESTE CAPITULO SEA UN POCO MAS LARGO QUE EL ANTERIOR, PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN, INTENTARE SUBIR CAPITULOS CADA TRES SEMANAS, SI NO HAY NADA DE INTERRUPCIONES.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS ISHIYAMA-SAN, TE PROMETO QUE EL CAPI 3 SERA IGUAL DE INTERESANTE, YA QUE EMPEZARE A DAR A CONOCER SOBRE EL OTRO CHICO Y EL TRISTE PASADO DE ASUKA.**

**SAYONARA.**


	3. Otro igual a ti

CAP. 3: Otro igual a ti

Nota: decidí hacer la introducción al capi. 3 como una versión mas dramática y resumida

* * *

Azuka seguía en el suelo, inconciente y sin reacción alguna, mientras yacía en el regazo de aquel mago de cabellos rubios que la miraba con la preocupación reflejada en esos ojos azul esmeralda.

Detrás de él, con la misma consternación escrita en el rostro, los jóvenes castaños concentraban sus mentes en averiguar que era lo que había pasado. Pero el conejo del grupo solo tenia una cosa en mente "la había visto antes" mientras, distante de todo lo que había ocurrido frente a sus ojos, el ninja de negro sentía que lo acontecido no estaba relacionado para nada con el paradero de los padres de aquella joven castaña de ojos cafés.

Aquel ninja de ojos color vino se acerco a ver el rostro de la muchachita que, al parecer conocía a su versión de este mundo, cuando sintió que algo no cuadraba.

-¡¡Kurogane ayúdame a levantarla!!

El ninja obedeció sin chistar y tomo a la joven Azuka por la cintura y la cargo como a un niño pequeño, cuando su misma voz:

-¡DEJENLA EN PAZ!

La pareja de castaños, el rubio y la bola blanca dirigieron sus miradas hacia el hombre de la capa negra, pero el hombre no daba señas de haber expresado palabra alguna.

Después del regaño por parte del rubio, Kurogane se dio cuenta de que, en ese preciso instante, habían dejado de estar solos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el ninja de ojos rojos se dio inmediatamente la vuelta para localizar a su propio origen de su voz en ese exacto momento, pero lo que vio, le dejo pasmado. A unos metros de distancia, frente al grupo, dirigiéndoles una mirada desafiante, ahí con los brazos cruzados y de pie, se encontraba un chico de apenas 15 años, pero para Shaoran y Kurogane… el muchacho les tenía una forma vagamente familiar…

Shaoran tenia la extraña sensación de que ya lo había visto, peo simplemente no podía recordar donde, hasta que dirigió una mirada fugaz al rostro de Kurogane, el cual estaba congelado entre una expresión de asombro y otra de tristeza, la cual le dio la clave final para resolver la identidad de aquel desconocido, aquel muchacho, aquel Kurogane.

-K…K…Kuro…Kurogane…san- Exclamo Shaoran bastante sorprendido al unir las piezas de aquel rompecabezas muy disparejo.

-Huh?... ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre, extraño?-Pregunto el otro Kurogane, sin perder su tono desafiante.

-di…disculpa-Dijo Sakura tímidamente, adelantándose unos cuantos centímetros de Fay y Mokona-tu…conoces a… Azuka-chan?-Pregunto Sakura intentando calmar un poco la tensión que había en ese lugar.

-¿Qué si la conozco? ¡¿QUE SI LA CONOZCO?!-grito con fuerza el otro Kurogane-¡¡¡SOY SU MEJOR AMIGO!!!- y al decir estas palabras, todo el ruido, todos los sonidos, absolutamente todo, se fueron y lo único que paso por la mente de Fay, Sakura, Kurogane y Shaoran era ¿Su mejor amigo?

-Entonces… ¿Usted sabe porque Azuka-san se desmallo de repente?-Pregunto Shaoran sin perder de vista al muchacho.

-Claro que la conozco, yo mismo me he encargado de que ella no se colapse-Aseguro el pelinegro, mirando sin expresión alguna hacia la inconsciente Azuka en brazos del mago.-Pero últimamente se ha pasado mas tiempo cerca de esa Anya y no he podido localizarla en veces, y lo peo-hizo un pausa y dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo-Es que, ni siquiera con la ayuda de Cheshire y Desiré, hemos podido detener lo que ella ve.

-¿Huh?-exclamo Mokona mientras encontraba el significado de aquellas palabras.

-Vengan, les explicare adentro-Dijo el joven Kurogane sacando un juego de llaves de uno de sus bolsillos del pantalón.

Por fin me libere de mis ataduras escolares y ahora si tendré tiempo de terminar esto.

Mientras chequeaba como estoy progresando me encontré con algo, el nombre de Azuka está mal escrito en los otros caps.


End file.
